Hurts Like Hell
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: A Terri/Raven short one-shot fic. Or if I wanted to continue with this tounge twister...'story' Kinda cute, but very fluffy. A must read! ^__^


A/N: I was originally going to blame VF for this...when it was brought to my attention that it was -Kitten- *fake glare* who give me the idea! *shrugs* Sorry, VF *gives her a Spike muse* *watchs amused as VF hugs Spike Muse 'til he's kinda blue-y colored.*   
  
Official stuff: I don't own these characters. I don't own a pack of rabid She-Devils. I don't own the Sarah (Hey! Good name!) McLachlan songy, 'Hold On' where I got the title from. Characters owned by Vince and his lawyers. I don't mean any disrespect. Please don't send the Island Boyz after me. Please, -do- send Brock! *slurps*   
  
Story is set in the future when there are little "~_~_~" thingies. Not to hard to follow, just from Alliance days. The other part is from like, any RAW (this is me guessing that they tape the Heat promos during RAW, cuz they don't show them during Heat tapings.) Rock on, space monkeys!!  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~  
  
"Don't touch me!" Raven snapped at Terri who was trying to massage his tense shoulders.  
  
Terri looked annoyed, and sat down in a huff.   
  
"You're just mad because I'm not Molly." She said still mad.  
  
Raven gave her his version of 'the people's eyebrow' a bemused smile on his face, "Like your not using me to get back with Saturn?"   
  
"That's different"  
  
"Yeah. He only dumped you for a mop."  
  
"Well...well... you were dumped for even worst! Spike Dudley!'  
  
"Oh your words, how they sting this broken old heart so. At least Molly's not crossed-eyed.'  
  
"Yeah? Well, she -is- an imbred!"  
  
"But, she doesn't eat crayons!"  
  
"He only did that once!" She said defensively "And besides she still has to talk to Crash a lot. So that must have, like, lower her IQ"  
  
"Well.... unlike yours... at least her IQ is over 2."  
  
"Your IQ...crap... bad subject... Ummm. At least I came from a good home."  
  
"I'm sure your mother appreciates the fact that you act like a whore on national television."   
  
"Like your mother probably isn't any prouder of you! You used to publicly air out your dirty laundry on air about her and your childhood!"  
  
"Well... Hey, wait. You mean to tell me, you used to watch me back in WCW?" Raven's eyes grew wide, because he never knew she watched him in the WWF, let alone in his past haunts.  
  
  
Terri blushed. "Well... maybe a little... That's why I came to you, because I figured you know more about how to get back at Perry then anyone else in this stupid federation." Raven was still quiet. "And if you help me with this..." She started moving her fingernail up and down on his exposed stomach. "Then I can *help* you..."   
  
  
Raven grabbed her finger to stop her. "I don't play games like that with such a young girl...."  
  
"I'm not innocent!"  
  
"No shit. You aren't the most grown up woman in the world."  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Your chest being big doesn't count as being grown up, ya know."  
  
"Shudda up" she pouted.   
  
Raven just smirked.   
  
~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~  
  
"Hey Terri," a voice called, "Wake up, hon. You look like you're lost in space. Again."  
  
Terri zoomed in and saw Stay standing in front of her with a paper in her hand. "Oh, sorry Stace. Is that for me?"  
  
Stacy looked at her, and then nodded. "Yep. From Eric. It says that you interviewing....Umm. Raven and Edge tonight for Heat."  
  
Terri smiled thinking about her day dream. Was it only less then a year ago she had been able to convince Raven to get some revenge on her kooky ex-lover?   
  
Stacy took Terri's smile for something else, though. "Yeah...Edge is yummy, isn't he? To bad you have to also have that freak Raven, too. That would, like, totally ruin my night."   
  
Terri glared at the younger, abet taller, girl. "Raven's not a freak. He's just misunderstand, is all."  
  
"Whatever." Stacy rolled her eyes, "See ya later, Terri." she called out as she turned on her heels to walk down the hall.   
  
  
Terri started reading the paper Stacy had handed her, muttering under her breath about 'airheads,' when she felt arms circle around her.   
  
Her first reaction was to kick the assailant in the groin, and run like hell. Her second reaction was to notice the familiar ankh tattoo on the persons middle finger, and feel the swoosh of a cotton kilt.   
  
  
"Hiya Raven." she said as she felt herself get turned around to see those piercing eyes staring at her with an amused glint in them.   
  
"Glad to see you set the Kiebler Elf straight, She-Devil." he said grinning as Terri placed her fingers in her familiar position over her head, à la She-Devil.   
  
"Ah, think nothing of it, bird brain." Terri said smiling. "She's not that ---"  
  
Terri was cut off as his soft, full lips found her own. He quickly pulled away, and winked at her. "My thanks and eternal gratitude." and with those parting words, he disappeared.  
  
  
And she was left standing alone in the hallway, touching her lips with one hand. Terri happened to glance to a monitor where Molly and that Harvard kid were walking happily down the ramp for their match against Trish and Bubba.   
  
Maybe even ex- She-Devils can get lucky, she thought happily to herself as she skipped down the hallway, to go find and interview Edge. 


End file.
